


HIDEKI MANGA NO SEKAIボーイズコミックワードへ

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [2]
Category: Isekai Anime
Genre: Good Bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: 12 YEAR OLD HEDIKI IS STARTING JR HIGH IN ABOUT TWO WEEKS HIS TWO BEST FRIENDSISAMU ALSO JOIN HIM
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858
Kudos: 5





	1. BORD

HEDIKI'S POV IT WAS 1:00 IN THE MORNING I HAD THE HOUSE TO MYSELF SO I COULD MAKE ALL THE NOISE THAT I WANT AND BOY DID I MAKE ALOT OF NOISE

I RAN ALL THE WAY DOWNSTAIRS TO GRAB A SNACK AND RAN BACK UP STAIRS AND QUICKLY SLAMMED THE DOOR SHUT TURNED ON THE TV AND SAT DOWN IN FRONT OF MY TV TO WATCH MY ALL-TIME FAVORITE ANIME I WAS REBORN AS A SHŌUNEN ISEKAI PROTAGONIST BUT RETURNED BACK TO MY WORLD AND IT'S ALL MY FORMER BESTFRIEND'S FAULT IT WAS ABOUT A BOY NAMED KATO RYOTO WHO WAS BETRAYED BY HIS SO CALLED BESTFRIEND AND WAS REBORN AS A SHŌUNEN ISEKAI ANIME/MANGA PROTAGONIST BUT WAS BROUGHT BACK TO THE REAL WORLD AND JOINED THE SLICE OF LIFE CLUB INSTEAD AWWW MAN THIS SUCKS I'M STUCK HERE MAKING PIZZA WHILE MY FORMER BESTFRIEND IS OUT THEIR SLAYING MONSTERS DOING REQUESTS  
AND PICKING UP CUTE GIRLS IN DUNGEONS"  
A IMAGE OF A CHIBI VERSION OF HIM APPEARED  
SHOWING HIM SLICING THROUGH THE MAIN VILLAIN AND GETTING KISSED BY THE FEMALE LEAD  
I FEEL YOU DUDE" ISAID STUFF GAMMER STYLE SNACKS INTO MY MOUTH WHEN MY PHONE RANG IT WAS ITSUKI SAN MOSHI MOSHI?" HEY HEDIKI WHAT'S UP?"

HEY ITSUKI JUST WATCHING I WAS REBORM AS A ISEKAI SHŌUNEN PROTAGONIST BUT RETURNED BACK TO MY WORLD AND IT'S ALL MY FORMER BESTFRIEND'S FAULT"  
COOL ME TOO MAN I WISH I WAS A ISEKAI SHŌUNEN ANIME/MANGA PROTAGONIST"  
YEAH ME TOO" HE SAID IMMATITING A SUFFER DUDES ACCENT WHAT WAS THAT OH HOLD ON I'M GETTING ANOTHER CALL" LET'S JUST SWITCH TO ZOOM INSTEAD" GOOD IDEA HE SAID A FEW MINUTES LATER WE RESUMED OUR CALL


	2. Chapter 2

AGG EH WATASHI WA DAREDA?"  
UGH HUH WHERE AM I WHO AM I?"  
I ASKED GROGGIGINGLY WAKING UP  
YOUR IN MY RELM

I LOOKED AROUND AND SAW A BIG EMPTY ROOM 

A VOICE SAID IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL GIRL WITH LONG GOLDEN HAIR

WELCOME HUMAN  
MY NAME IS CELESTIA THE CELESTIAL GODESS

WOW GREAT NAME"  
I MUTTERED SARCASTICALLY


	3. MEETING THE RIVAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIDEKI MEETS ONE OF HIS RIVAL AND HIS SISTER WHO LIKES HIM BUT SHE IS THE MAIN VICTIM OF HIS ATTACKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS NEITHER ISAMU OR TAKANUKI ARE HIM OR AI NO TSUYO-SA NO NINJA AI NO NINJA THEY GET SUMMONED LATER UNLIKE THE RISING OF THE SHEALD HERO THEY DON'T BETRAY HIM OR BELIEVE ANY OF THE PEOPLE WHO LIE TO THEM  
> HOWEVER ALL 3 OF HIS RIVALS DO THE OHOHO LAUGH AND HE WAS ALSO BROUGHT HERE FROM JAPAN

HIDEKI'S P.O.V.  
THAT'S WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF MOCKING LAUGHTER AHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAN YOU MUST BE NEW HERE HUH?"  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE A ANOTHER NINJA ONLY THIS ONE WAS DIFFERENT  
UNLIKE MINE WHICH HAD NO SLEEVES  
HIS HAD LONG SLEEVES

HIS NINJA SUIT WAS GREEN AND HIS FACE WAS COMPLETELY COVERED IN A FULL FACE COVERING NINJA MASK AND TWO TOED SHOES

NANI MONO DA?"  
I ASKED TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE

SUMIMASEN, SHIKASHI WATASHI WA WATASHI NO NAMAE O NŪBĪ NI TSUTAEMASEN"  
THAT MEANS I DON'T TELL MY NAME TO NOOBS

I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS YOU IDIOT"  
HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE  
YOU FILTHY NOOB

OH YEAH WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"  
I ASKED A CHEEKY SMIRK ON MY FACE  
ARM'S CROSSED WAITING FOR HIM  
TO RESPOND BUT INSTEAD  
HE JUST PUMPED UP HIS FISTS  
BEFORE CROSSING THEM FORMING A X  
EH KARE WA NANI O SHITE IRU NODESU KA?"  
HUH WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING?"  
I ASKED A CONFUSED LOOK ON MY FACE  
I LOOKED DOWN AS A MAGIC CIRCLE  
APPEARED BELOW MY FEET IT STARTED GLOWING  
WHAT DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS SOME SORT OF WIZARD LIKE MERLIN FROM WALT DISNEY'S  
THE SWORD IN THE STONE OR SOMETHING?"  
I ASKED MYSELF CONFUSED ??????'S P.O.V.

PRISM GRISIAL IÂ"

IGRINNED SWIPING MY HAND MAKING IT SURROUND HIM TURNING IT INTO ICE 

GASP KYŪSOKU TŌKETSU  
HE SAID TRYING TO MOVE HIS FEET  
RIGHT YOU ARE NOOB  
IT'S A LEVEL 1999 ELEMENT SPELL  
IN A FEW MOMENTS YOU'RE WHOLE BODY  
WILL BE FROZEN  
AND YOU TREASURE WILL BE MINE"  
UH TREASURE WHAT TREASURE?"  
THAT NECKLACE YOU HAVE AROUND YOUR NECK"  
I SAID POINTING TO THE SILVER PEARL  
SHAPED STONE AROUND HIS NECK  
THIS SEEMED TO ANGER HIM  
OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU MERLIN WANNABE HAH"  
HE SAID SOMEHOW PUNCHING THE ICE FREEING HIMSELF I SHEALDED MY EYES AS IT HIT ME AHAHAHAHAHAHA BAKA THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK ON...

I PAUSED A LOOKING DOWN AS I STARTED TO FREEZE ME INSTEAD I STARTED SWEATING AS MY BODY SLOWLY WAS FROZEN IN ICE  
NANITO BAKANA WATASHI DAKE NO NYŪBĪ NI YABURETA HAIREBERUGĒMĀ IIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
IMPOSSIBLE.  
ME A HIGH LEVEL GAMER DEFEATED BY A MERE NOOB NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
O NOROI SHIN'IRI"  
I SAID GRITTING MY TEETH TELEPORTING AWAY IN DEFEAT  
BEFORE I COULD BE COMPLETELY FROZEN  
HIDEKI'S P.O.V.


	4. MEETING THE THE TEAM

AS SOON AS I LOOKED DOWN I NOTICED SOMETHING GREEN ON THE GROUND IT LOOKED LIKE MONEY ALRIGHT I GOT SOME MONEY SWEET NOW I CAN BUY SOME NEW CLOTHES HOPEFULLY IT COMES IN A DIFFERENT MORE MASCULINE COLOR" I SAID HAPPILY SKIPPING AWAY BEFORE BREAKING INTO A RUN NO YOU BROUGHT ME HERE SO IT'S YOUR FAULT I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE NOBILITY OR ROYALTY YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BLAME SOMEBODY ELSE FOR WHAT YOU DID" IS THIS TRUE?" UH WELL UH YES?"

MY NAME IS HIDEKI ITŌ FROM THE YEAR 2010"  
GASP THE YEAR 2010?"  
l  
YES I AM FROM THE FUTURE"  
I SHOUTED GASP THAT ACTUALLY HURT BUT ...HOW?"  
IT'S CALLED KARATE"  
NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I AM OFF TO BUY SOME NEW CLOTHES"  
UM PLEASE WAIT"

DID YOU JUST SAY FROM THE 2010?"  
YEAH FROM 2010 JAPAN SO?"  
WELL TWO OTHER BOY'S WEARING CLOTHES  
SIMILAR TO YOUR'S SAID THAT SAME THING"  
EH TWO BOYS DID THEY TELL YOU THIER NAMES?"  
WHY DO YOU KNOW THEM?"  
UNLESS YOU TELL ME THIER NAMES IT'LL BE HARD TO TELL IF I DO"  
I SUPPOSE IT COULD BE TRUE

THEY SAID THIER NAMES WERE RYOUTA AND HIKARU"  
NOPE NEVER HEARS SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ISAMU OR TAYUKI  
WHO ARE THEY SHE ASKED  
THIER MY BEST FRIEND WHY WHAT DID RYOUTA LOOK LIKE YOU SHOULD PROBABLY TELL ME WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE JUST INCASE I SAW THEM

AND HIS FACE WAS COMPLETELY COVERED IN A FULL FACE COVERING MASK AND TWO TOED SHOES"  
HUMPH WHY SHOULD WE TELL YOU ANYTHING ?"  
I TURNED MY ATTENTION OVER TO THE ENTRANCE THE STRANGE FIGURE STEPPED OUT OF THE SHADOWS WEARING SOMETHING A PRINCE WOULD WEAR WITH HAIR OF SUNSHINE GOLD AND BLUE EYES THAT SHINED AND SPARKLED LIKE SAPPHIRES  
WELL MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR SISTER KIDNAPPED ME FROM JAPAN AND BROUGHT ME HERE TO THIS PLACE WITH THOES RIDICULOUSLY PATHETICALLY STUPID AND TACKY CLOTHES  
WELL....... YOU ARE INSOLENT  
BUT YOU DO HAVE A POINT VERY WELL"  
EH VERY WELL WHAT?"  
HE MEANS WE WILL HELP YOU"  
THE OTHER GIRL SAID  
IF YOU APOLOGIZE FOR ATTACKING MY ROYAL GUARDS AND INSULTING MY CLOTHES"  
OH YOU MEAN LIKE WHAT YOU SAID TO ME ABOUT MY CLOTHES WAIT A MINUTE HOW DID YOU GET MY CLOTHES?"  
I ASKED SNATCHING THEM FROM HIM  
I FOUND THEM WHEN THEY LANDED ON MY FACE YOU WILL BOWDOWN AND APOLOGIZE AT ONCE"  
HE ORDERED NO" EVERYBODY IN THE ROOM LET OUT GASPS OF SUPRISE  
WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY PESENT?"  
YOU HEARD ME I SAID NO"  
APOLOGIZE TO ME THIS INSTANT"  
NO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME  
BUT I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE TO A SELFISH IMMATURE CHILDISH SNOBBY COLD HEARTED PAMPERED AND SPOILED BRAT LIKE YOU"  
I SHOUTED POKING HIM I COULD SEE HIS FACE TURNING RED WITH RAGE  
HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THOES NAMES GUARDS FETCH ME MY SWORD  
OH YEAH LIKE THE DOG"  
WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN PRESENT?"  
YOU ASK FOR YOUR SWORD AND YET YOU SUMMON OTHERS TO FIGHT YOUR BATTLES FOR YOU  
YOURE AA SELFISH IMMATURE CHILDISH SNOBBY COLD HEARTED PAMPERED AND COWARDLY HONORLESS SPOILED BRAT YOU CHICKEN"  
HMMPH VERY WELL PESENT I WILL FIGHT YOU"


	5. THE DUEL PRINCE VS NEKO SHĪNOBI

HEDIKI'S P.O.V. JUST SO YOU KNOW AFTER I FIGHT YOU WATASHI WA ANATA NO SHIMAI O KOROSHITE" I SAD DOING MY BEST TO DEEPEN MY VOICE HUH?"

OH NOTHING"  
PREPARE THYSELF PESSENT"  
HE SAID POINTING HIS SWORD AT ME A COCKEY GRIN ON HIS FACE WAIT A MINUTE WHERE'S MY WEAPON?"

HERE USE MY SWORD I SMILED AND TOOK IT FROM HER BOWING IN GRADDITUDE FACING HIM A HE GRINNED POINTING IF I WIN YOU APOLOGIZE TO ME AND BECOME MY SLAVE BOY AND YOU HAVE TO KISS MY BOOTS" HE SAID POINTING HIS SWORD AT ME FEW HOURS LATER

HE WAS STARTING TO PANIC NO

THIS CANT BE HAPPENING  
WATASHI WA KONO NŌMIN NI MAKETE SHIMATTA NODESU KA?"  
LEAVING ME TO KICK HIS SWORD OUT OF HIS HAND  
UNTIL HE LOOKED DOWN AT THE GROUND  
AND STARTED TAPPING HIS FOOT  
THAN STOMPED BOTH HIS FEET AS THE GROUND STARTED TO RISE THE BOTTOM OPENED UP NOW TELL ME MORE ABOUT THIS KARATE?"  
BUT ONE IT STOPPED HE STARTED TO LOSE HIS BALLANR HMPP GLADLY I SAID LEAPING INTO THE AIR MATRIX STYLE KICKING HIM IN THE FACE WATCHING HIM FALL SCREAMING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
BEFORE TELEPORTING AWAY IN DEFEAT

SORE WA KAREDESU"  
HUH?"  
THE BOY I DEFEATED HE TELEPORTED  
THE SAME WAY"

THE ROYAL TELEPORTATION SPELL"  
THE QUEEN SAID


End file.
